


the curious case of what goes squeak in the night

by seoulshua (foreverchwe)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Jisol Centric, M/M, Secret Relationship, Textfic, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverchwe/pseuds/seoulshua
Summary: cermet: ok hey can someone explain why i hear bed frame squeaking from vernon and soonyoung-hyung’s room





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IM STARTING A NEW FIC WITH STILL NOT UPDATING DETROIT????
> 
> i’m getting to it, i promise! i’ve just had no motivation to properly write a chapter. it’s coming. be patient please!
> 
> like always, leave a comment if you enjoyed, and if you wanna enthuse about seventeen or any of these ships, my ig is rocketjisol!!
> 
> seungcheol: phil swift  
> jeonghan: jeongyeon noona  
> joshua: furry  
> junhui: peaches  
> soonyoung: hamtaro  
> wonwoo: baby lion  
> jihoon: munchkin cat  
> seokmin: marbles  
> mingyu: germgyu  
> minghao: cermet  
> seungkwan: sharpay  
> hansol: snoop dogg  
> chan: annie r u ok

**cermet** : ok hey can someone explain why i hear bed frame squeaking from vernon and soonyoung-hyung’s room

**cermet** : what the heck is going on in there

**hamtaro** : idk im at the corner store buying snacks

**germgyu** : its 2 am why are you buying snacks

**hamtaro** : a bitch is hungry!!!!!!!!

**phil swift** : Hey guys, can you stop texting? Jeonghan and I are trying to get some rest before tomorrow.

**hamtaro** : has it ever occured to you that your phone has a mute switch

**phil swift** : Never. Goodnight!

**baby lion** : you guys are wild

**cermet** : wdym

**baby lion** : texting like crackheadasses at 2 am

**baby lion** : this is why i love yall

**cermet** : thats gay

**baby lion** : whats gay is the increasingly loud bed frame squeaking coming from vernon and soonyoung-hyung’s room!!!!!!!!

**cermet** : shit u right. should we uhhhh investigate

**baby lion** : i don't know if that’s the best idea though

**hamtaro** : wait guys wait for me i wanna see vernon with like some sex toy or something

**baby lion** : ew wtf why do you wanna see that

**hamtaro** : something to tease him about

**baby lion** : you’re weird

**hamtaro** : thanks

**cermet** : are we doing this or not boys

**hamtaro** : wait im at the door

**baby lion** : HURRY ITS GETTING LOUDER AND I THINK I HEAR VERNONS VOICE

**hamtaro** : LET ME PUT MY FOOD IN THE KITCHEN

**munchkin cat** : What The FUCK Is Going On

**cermet** : shit

**baby lion** : s h i t

**peaches** : YOU'RE DOING STUFF WITHOUT ME??!

**peaches** : minghao how could you

**cermet** : i’m sorry ):

**peaches** : its ok what are y'all doing

**cermet** : do you hear that squeaking

**peaches** : yeah

**cermet** : it’s coming from vernon and soonyoung-hyung’s room so we think he’s doing something weird

**peaches** : oh shit

**cermet** : yeah i know so. we gonna investiGAYte

**peaches** : OH SHIT

**cermet** : I'M A COMEDY GENIUS

**munchkin cat** : You guys better shut the fuck up right now or I’m coming to kick your butts

**cermet** : with what, your tiny munchkin legs??

**munchkin ca** t: Run

**cermet** : bye im turning off my phone junhui wonwoo soonyoung, hyungs, come to my room pls we gonna find out what he’s doing


	2. the conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go!! another chapter!! i hope you enjoy, it’s not much adding to the story but. 
> 
> once again, my instagram is rocketjisol 

**phil swift** : So, did you guys ever figure out the mystery? It’s been two days and we haven’t heard anything.

 **jeongyeon noona** : maybe jihoon caught them and killed them and that's why they haven’t said the secret of vernon’s creaky bed frame

 **snoop dogg** : wait what happened??

 **cermet** : NOTHING

 **snoop dogg** : why are you guys talking about me

 **cermet** : NO REASON

 **snoop dogg** : hao-hyung, you’re really bad at hiding your lies

 **snoop dogg** : just tell me????

 **cermet** : lmao what lie

 **hamtaro** : oh are you guys talking about our mission

 **cermet** : shut up you fucking hamster!!!!!!!

 **snoop dogg** : mission????????

 **furry** : why the FUCK are you guys texting at 9 am. fucking chat woke me up. bullshit

 **hamtaro** : holy shit i’ve never seen shua-hyung swear this much in one text

 **hamtaro** : who are you and what have you done with joshua ????

 **furry** : what’s this mission stuff about though

 **peaches** : hi gm

 **cermet** : hello my peach

 **peaches** : hello my kermit

 **cermet** : uwu

 **furry** : i think i vomited in my mouth

 **furry** : don’t be gross and couple-y here you guys this is a group text go be romantic in your dms

 **peaches** : ):

 **furry** : shut

 **cermet** : anyways, (i think i can talk about it because vernon isn’t here) two nights ago wonwoo, junhui, soonyoung and i heard really loud creaking coming from vernon and soonyoung’s room

 **cermet** : so we decided to investigate

 **furry** : huh

 **furry** : did you find anything??

 **cermet** : well um we ruled out it was something sexual because we could hear really quiet moaning

 **furry** : knowing vernon he was probably wanking and watching porn

 **furry** : bet

 **cermet** : i don’t know about that honestly there was another voice that wasn’t vernons but it sounded familiar

 **peaches** : and high pitched as well

 **peaches** : maybe he brought someone from a girl group over to the dorm and had sex omg omg omg omg

 **cermet** : i don’t think it was porn bc. the bed was creaking so rapidly i bet that girl couldn’t walk

 **sharpay** : I CAME TO THE CHAT AT THE RIGHT TIME WHAT IS THIS DRAMA SIS

 **sharpay** : YES MINGHAO SPILL THE TEA

 **cermet** : oh yay wonderful, the diva is here

 **sharpay** : i’m so diva my car’s license plate says fabulous

 **cermet** : wonderful

 **cermet** : anyways, soonyoung went to sleep with chan because he couldn’t get to his own bed and they were really cute cuddling together and omgosnfisjfks

 **furry** : bold of you all to assume vernon’s a flaming heterosexual

 **cermet** : vernon’s gay??????

 **furry** : did you SEE how he smacked seungkwan’s ass

 **sharpay** : his hand is large and it felt good

 **furry** : thats gay stop

 **cermet** : well do you think he was fucking a guy then??

 **furry** : maybe he was, who knows

 **furry** : the voice was higher pitched right? do we know any guys with a high pitched voice?

 **cermet** : jihoon has a very high pitched voice, but he was texting on the chat during that night

 **peaches** : we’re getting so into this investigation oh my god

 **sharpay** : this is quaking me

 **snoop dogg** : i’m back, what happened while i was gone

 **peaches** : shit

 **snoop dogg** : oh my god

 **snoop dogg** : i read the chat

 **snoop dogg** : you guys are disgusting, what the hell? that’s an invasion of privacy and honestly i feel kinda offended

 **snoop dogg** : i mean thanks for being interested in my sex life but like.. seriously

 **cermet** : so did you bring home someone or not?

 **snoop dogg** : shut up

—

_9:34AM_

**furry** > **snoop dogg**

 **furry** : baby, don’t you think you were a little harsh in the groupchat?

 **snoop dogg** : i just don’t want us to get caught darling. you’re my one and only, and i know that if we got caught, there’s a chance someone could tell our managers and get us broken up.

 **snoop dogg** : i love you, okay? please don’t stress yourself.

 **furry** : i love you too, so much. 

 **snoop dogg** : laundry room, midnight?

 **furry** : i’ll be there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> those of you that caught the jenna marbles references, you’re my new favourite person


End file.
